Till We meet again
by Social control
Summary: C death...i think its angsty. if you wana sad read, read me. please read me...


**A/N: I don't own pitch black, or the song lyrics which I kinds paraphrased. So don't sue. Just enjoy some nice angst. **

**Songs: Missing, My Tourniquet, Bring me to life, My immortal, hello…yeh I think that's all of them all by…the best angst inspirational band: Evanescence**

**Till we meet in our next life. **

_He left me. _

_Forever. _

_I know it. _

_He's not coming back._

_What did I do? _

_Did I do anything? _

_Why did he leave me._

A tear escaped from jacks eye as she sat on the bed of her room

_I cant go on…_

_Whats the point of life without my only reason?_

_Please come back. _

_Please forgive me. _

_You've broken me, unwillingly_

_Maybe someday ill understand. _

_But I don't want to understand. I just want you here_

_You wont cry for my absence I know._

_Youll forget me as you go._

_I must be that un important. _

_I must be that insignificant. _

_Id die to know that you loved me. But you don't._

_She toyed with the shiv in her hand. _

_You won't try for me,_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Aren't you missing me…Riddick…?_

She lowered the shiv to her wrist and slowly cut little lines, until she was finished toying. She cut her vein and watched as the blood surfaced and begin to drip slow lines down her wrist, as the flow increased, her tears slowed.

With her hand bleeding she continued to write.

_If I bleed, ill bleed. And Im bleeding for you. _

_And I know that if I sleep, then ill dream. And ill wake without you there. _

_Aren't you missing me? _

_Will you be missing me?_

_Im your sacrifice. To give you a taste of humanity if you ever find out about this. _

_Im dieing. Inside and out. _

_You've made me long to die. _

_I wish you were here. _

_Im dieing. Im praying…Im bleeding and screaming. _

_Im too lost to be saved. Now that your gone. _

_Return to me salvation?_

_Would you remember me? If you return and Im lost for so long. _

_Will you forget me…yes…_

The crimson blood from her cut was smudging all over the letter. It was now pouring out of her wound as she scratched it further, opening the wound.

She felt slightly woozy but still pushed on.

_Save me…just come here and save me from the dark. _

_But you can't…now Im undone. _

_Now I embrace the kiss of death…but it's my life. Perhaps I will meet you again in the next life or others. _

_Im just so tired. Of this…life…of being here…you had to leave._

_I wish you didn't leave. _

_Your presence doesn't linger here…and I wish it didn't leave me alone_

_When I cried you never wiped away any of my tears. _

_When I screamed you never fought away all of my fears…_

_But you still held onto me…in some way._

_You still captivate me…and always will by your empty life…_

_Now Im bound by the thoughts you left behind. _

_My pain is just too real. _

_I try so hard to tell myself that you're gone. I know you are, but it still brings pain to me…_

_Im sorry Riddick. I don't want to say this, as I know it will affect you. Though some of me is comfortable with knowing that it may haunt you for the rest of your life. I never wanted anybody more than I wanted you. And I know that I was the only person who did and will ever love you. _

_It ends here tonight. Now they can tell you im not breathing. You left me to protect me. But you were protecting me in more ways than one._

_Maybe I will see you in the next life. Until I do see you, I will wait for you…ill wait and wait until you do join me. And when you do join me we will walk hand in hand to our next life, one where you will not be as unhappy with your last. _

_I forgive you Riddick. _

_For everything. For killing Caroline. For saving me…for leaving me._

_I forgive you. _

He slowly walked up the grave yard, and he saw it. his face set impassive as he looked upon the tomb stone which now was the new home for the former jack.

He had heard of her death, five years after it actually happened. He was going to come back to talk to the holy man. But this…this was shocking.

And the letter, which had never been opened, and was written on the day she died, had never been opened. He sat at her grave, goggles set. Not one emotion coming. And he read the letter.

His face didn't change through the entire letter. He was used to these types of things happening around him. Or because of him.

But it did touch him. Somewhere in a place that Riddick would die before admitting existed in him

Not supposed to care. But he did. For a second. He did.

"Till we meet again jack" he touched the grave stone as he was crouching. Looked at it then walked off.

It didn't hurt him that much even though it was his fault.

She was happy. Waiting for him…in a way.

But shed have to wait for a while. Richard B. Riddick will not die anytime soon.

**A/N: I don't know…just wanted to write one. Music and late nights do that to you. Anywho please review. **


End file.
